Richaun Brooks
|Row 3 title =Alignment |Row 3 info =Chaotic Neutral |Row 4 title = Hometown|Row 4 info = Woodridge|Row 5 title = Status|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |imagewidth = 300}}Note, this page was last edited 1st January, 2020 Richaun Emmanuel Brooks is a young human armsman, formerly enlisted in the Elwynn Brigade of the First Regiment. Appearance A solid 7/10, barely above average but for sure not ugly. No scars, no marks. He's fresh to the military, and it shows. The man is very lanky. 6'1" with an 83' wingspan, in fact, Thank Tyr he's not a complete noodle, but he has nearly zero muscle on him; and his forearms are probably bigger than his biceps. History Richaun E. Brooks was born in Woodridge, of Mirwood, in Westridge. Growing up in a more rural area, he's not the most well mannered person. He was not the richest growing up, around middle class. Richaun wasn't a particularly outgoing kid, but he wasn't shy by any means-- choosing to retain his peace rather than speak up when unneeded. He's not dumb, but he's quite unathletic. Just an average kid, nothing special. His parents didn't die tragically, he wasn't an axe-murderer; just a normal, smart, unathletic kid. Richaun grew up, and eventually joined the military. Sixteenth Regiment, and didn't particularly shine in any area. He never had a chance to fight, only doing basic trainings and patrols. One day, Richaun chose to ask for a transfer to the First Regiment, his home Regiment.. for a change in scenery. Relationships Being in the military would give one ample time to make friends, or enemies. Some relationships with the other vibrant members of the Regiment are listed below. * Jeffery Normalson: 'Richaun was informed by Jeffery that he smelled bad, despite the latter being incorrect. * 'Tyrone White: is dead. * [[Thaddeus Locke|'Thaddeus Locke']]:' Richaun likes and respects him, but thinks he's quite bald and very defensive. * [[Vicas Aubron|'Vicas Aubron]]: 'Richaun thinks he's an absolute psychopath with how much he gets injured, but can respect it. * [[Olathor Stoneshield|'Olathor Stoneshield]]:' Richaun does not respect Olathor in terms of combat, but off the field he respects him for being a Dwarven Senator, agreeing with his views on the refugees flooding in from the war. * [[Abigail Potter|'Abigail Potter]]:' Richaun sees her as a great leader, even if she may act a bit strange at times. * [[Valrik Gallaghan|'Valrik Gallaghan]]:' Richaun thinks that he is one of the most motivational people of The First Regiment because of his speeches on the field. He also wishes to learn from him, as he believes that there is a lot he could pick up, specifically the practice of meditation. * 'Ismond Laldere: Richaun respects him more than almost anyone. He sees him as one of the baddest people on all of Azeroth. He also appreciates him for pointing him in the right direction with divisions, and suggesting the Mirwood Rangers for his services. * [[Alison Clement|'Alison Clement']]: Richaun believes that she is one of the more positive people he knows, and for sure one of the most social. But, she needs to learn more about GFC in his opinion... Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwindian